In the field of stamping presses used for blanking and forming parts from sheet metal, it is common to use endless belt conveyors for removing both the parts produced by a tool and die set installed in the stamping press as well as for removing sheet metal scrap produced by the die set during production of the parts. Jets of compressed air are also commonly used to remove parts from a stamping press. When an endless belt conveyor is used for removing the parts and/or scrap from below a die set, it is known to extend the upper and lower runs of the endless belt beneath the die set with the runs adjacent to each other over the bolster plate of the press. The endless belt is directed around rollers mounted on corresponding shafts supported by bearing brackets mounted on opposite sides of the bolster plate. However, substantial time is required to install such endless belt conveyors on the bolster plate and to mount a motor for driving one of the shafts supporting a drive roller. The endless belts also have a relatively short service life, primarily due to the support of the endless belt and the selection of the belt material.